


Нет свидетеля — нет доказательств

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	Нет свидетеля — нет доказательств

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

**Название:**  Нет свидетеля — нет доказательств  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
 **Размер:**  миди, 5127 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд и другие  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:** кейс, драма  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  «По лицу Холмса пробежала кривая улыбка. Неисправим. Мир мог катиться к чертям, а Грегори был неисправим».  
 **Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Нет свидетеля — нет доказательств"  
  
  
  
— Донован сегодня при параде, — между делом заметил Лестрейд, переместив в стопку просмотренные бумаги и не обратив внимания на изменившееся лицо Андерсона. — Эй, Донован, отлично выглядишь!  
  
— Спасибо, босс, — подчиненная с ухмылкой вытянулась по струнке и отдала честь.  
  
— Делишься той, которая еще завалялась? — ехидно поинтересовался Шерлок, ковыряющий ногой спущенные на пол папки, которые никак не хотели умещаться на столе начальника отдела, по совместительству сейчас с успехом игравшего роль няньки.  
  
Донован действительно превзошла себя. Дорогой парфюм («Dior», как уже отметил про себя Шерлок), красивые туфли (да-да, не удобные, а именно красивые!), узкая юбка, чул-ки... О да, чулки-и-и... Это заметили все, особенно Андерсон, который трижды поменялся в лице, а в его ребре отчетливо зашевелился бес. И не только в ребре, хотя все деликатно упустили этот момент.   
  
Итак, Донован сверкала серебристо-стальной юбкой, стучала каблучками серых туфель, соблазняла отдел резинками чулок и самоуверенно позволяла пуговичке на блузке оставаться расстегнутой. Может быть, в другой ситуации на это обратили бы больше внимания, но пока все сводилось к банальщине. А точнее, к немому удивлению без каких-либо эмоций с чьей-либо стороны, кроме Андерсона.   
  
— Шеф, я могу уйти пораньше? — сунулась она в кабинет к Лестрейду, и тот рассеянно кивнул.   
  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Проведи приятно время.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами, прищурился, складывая на полочку мозгов пару новых фактов, но промолчал.   
  
— Значит, ты берешь папку и вернешь утром, — беззаботно заговорил с ним Лестрейд.  
  
— Да... Тебя не беспокоит, что происходит с Донован?  
  
— А должно?  
  
— Она... подозрительно радуется.  
  
— Возможно, но меня в большей мере напрягало бы, если б она рыдала в кабинете. Не вижу в радости ничего плохого.  
  
— Странно... Человек всегда ухмыляется так, будто спер из сумки старушки очки, и тут на тебе — улыбочка во все лицо. Может, у нее кто-то появился?  
  
— Может быть. Не понимаю вновь-таки, почему я должен из-за этого волноваться.  
  
— Потому что из-за этого волнуется Андерсон, а значит, в ближайшее время могут быть проблемы с результатами экспертизы, если он из-за нервов станет менее внимательным и...  
  
— И что произойдет? Оставь. У всех нас есть в жизни проблемы личного плана. Ну, кроме тебя, разумеется.   
  
— И кроме моего брата.  
  
— О да, как я мог забыть. Ну так вот, у всех есть проблемы. Мы с ними живем, работаем и стараемся не допускать ошибок.   
  
Лестрейд говорил спокойно, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг. Шерлок замолчал. Потому что в данной ситуации возразить было нечего. Лестрейд пережил достаточно грязный развод, и это никак не отразилось ни на его работе, ни на поведении в коллективе (иначе бы о случившемся начали судачить задолго до получения им на руки официального документа). Пришлось не согласиться, но учесть факт (а на досуге выяснить, как действует в состоянии стресса Уотсон).  
  
Донован убежала, прицокивая своими каблучками, Андерсон уронил две папки, Диммок перелил через верх чашки кофе, а невозмутимый Лестрейд подписал форму сдачи дела в архив. Шерлок ухмыльнулся и покинул кабинет.   
  
То, что уходы домой пораньше участились, в гардеробе укоротились юбки, пуговицы на декольте перестали застегиваться, пиджак кокетливо сворачивался на локте, а макияж на скорую руку сменился походами к косметологу, как и ожидалось, вызвало волну сплетен среди сотрудников и дикое уныние Андерсона. Какое-то время он подозрительно косился и на шефа, и на Диммока, видимо, пытаясь выяснить, кто из них перебежал ему дорогу, но так и не смог определиться. Пришлось гордо страдать, трагически вздыхая при каждой возможности и сурово отводя взгляд, когда на пути попадалась нарушительница спокойствия. Андерсон планировал еще и конкретно похудеть, но... не выходило. Потому что по вечерам его спутником стала бутылка колы и большая пицца.   
  
Лестрейд терпеливо наблюдал за отрастающей небритостью бедняги, а в итоге вызвал Андерсона к себе и попросил всегда носить с собой паспорт, потому как по факту последних терактов, за которые взял на себя ответственность Мусульманский террористический центр [1], его могут задержать до выяснения где-нибудь на выходе из метро.   
  
В той же узкой юбке и серых туфлях была Донован, вызывая коллег на место убийства причины своих ранних уходов с работы. Экстравагантный костюм лежал на земле, некрасиво вытянув руки вперед.  
  
Лестрейд аккуратно склонился над трупом. Убили мужика грамотно. Первый выстрел попал в глаз. Кроваво-багровая дыра красовалась на месте глазного яблока, причем явно сквозная. И пуля надежная, скорее всего — выпущенная из снайперки. Кости глазницы остались целыми и некрасиво желтели в провале раны. Второй выстрел попал в сердце и был не в пример аккуратнее первого — ровная дырочка на месте пуговки кармана. Саму пуговку нашли на спине, правда — с обратной стороны кожи.   
  
Тело вывезли, и проблема Донован превратилась в лужу густого вишневого вещества под лавочкой, на которой сидел незадачливый кавалер.   
  
Через час Лестрейд, прослушивая записанные звонки, озадаченно потирал переносицу. Он мог предположить, что любовь слепа, но чтобы вот так...  
  
— Я не могу, завтра я в десять еду на уничтожение... Сам знаешь, три фунта из хранилища отправляют! — оживленно вещал голос Донован. И вроде бы ничего такого, вот только... Донован пыталась произвести впечатление? Ей это удалось... Но почему Лестрейду так неспокойно?   
  
То ли сказывалось так называемое профессиональное чутье, то ли оскорбившая бы Донован до глубины души уверенность в том, что, видать, не слишком ее боготворил кавалер, раз приходилось очаровывать его при помощи рабочей магии. Но через две недели его вызвали в кабинет к непосредственному начальнику, попросив прикрыть дверь и отключить мобильный телефон.   
  
— Детектив-инспектор, это Иен Барген, и он хотел бы задать вам пару вопросов.  
  
Лестрейд вздернул бровь. Иена он узнал. Точнее, теперь узнал. Абсолютно неприметный тип мог водить вокруг вас хороводы три недели подряд, и вы ни за что не запомнили бы его. Абсолютно средний и абсолютно обычный. Прямые волосы — не светлые и не темные, не густые и не жидкие, не слишком аккуратные и не слишком неопрятные, не слишком ровные черты лица, не слишком... всё «не слишком» превращало человека в абсолютную невидимку, которая уже много лет с успехом трудилась на правительственной ниве. Да, именно после нескольких встреч в кабинете Майкрофта Холмса Лестрейд научился узнавать Иена в толпе. Узнавать, делая вид, что по-прежнему не узнает. Как, впрочем, он поступил и сейчас.   
  
— Детектив-инспектор... — бесцветный Иен протянул узкую руку без колец и с обычными часами на запястье. — Я бы хотел поговорить о том, как с вашей стороны фиксируется уничтожение наркотиков после завершения уголовных дел и вступления приговоров в силу?  
  
— Вообще-то это не относится к моей компетенции, — пожал плечами Лестрейд, сохраняя то самое рабоче-озабоченное выражение лица. — Я, по сути, актирую только те объемы, которые проходят через мой отдел, и моя задача обеспечить их передачу на утилизацию. То есть я должен присутствовать непосредственно при передаче наркотиков из хранилища.  
  
— И вы это делаете?  
  
— У вас есть повод сомневаться?  
  
Лестрейд понимал, что совершает ошибку, но... Донован, чтоб тебя...  
  
— Вы готовы подтвердить, что все протоколы подписывали ответственные сотрудники, а именно вы и подчиненные, собственноручно?  
  
— За себя я могу поручиться, как и за своих людей в плане выполнения ими должностных обязанностей, и если у вас есть конкретные...  
Бесцветный удивленно потянулся за беззвучно завибрировавшим на столе телефоном, поднял трубку.  
  
— Да... Я понял... Господа, вынужден вас оставить — дело правительственной важности. Полагаю, разговор мы сможем продолжить позже?  
  
— Разумеется, — улыбнулись натянуто оба полицейских, испытав явное облегчение, когда бесцветный тип покинул кабинет.  
  
Лестрейд вернулся на место, потянулся к еженедельнику. Дни уничтожения он помечал красным крестиком — без дополнительных слов. И он присутствовал на каждой передаче, это очевидно.   
  
Он успел проверить график за последние три месяца, когда вспомнил, что выключал телефон. Так и есть... Шестнадцать пропущенных, в том числе... три от Майкрофта Холмса?  
  
Он ощутил неприятный холодок, пробежавший по лопаткам. И телефон ожил.  
  
— Лестрейд, черт вас побери, что вы... Машина уже час ждет вас у Скотланд-Ярда.  
  
Дослушивал Лестрейд уже на ходу, кое-как прижав телефон плечом к уху и натягивая плащ.  
  
В машине находился только водитель. Он был привычно молчалив и, едва Лестрейд занял место в салоне, тронулся с места.   
  
Через час (о, Лондон, твои пробки!) Лестрейд сидел в рабочем кабинете Майкрофта, холодноватого и подчеркнуто вежливого.   
  
— Детектив-инспектор... У меня к вам конфиденциальный разговор.   
  
— Здесь?  
  
— Нет, я лишь хотел, чтобы водитель видел, как привез вас сюда. Вызовите такси, а я пока соберу нужные мне бумаги.  
  
Вопросов Лестрейд никогда не задавал, и сегодняшний день исключением не был. И в такси они не перекинулись даже парой слов.  
  
Уже дома у Майкрофта, когда он заваривал свой особенный чай (невероятно дорогой и, по мнению Лестрейда, невероятно горький), Грег рискнул задать вопрос.  
  
— Баргену звонили вы?  
  
— Я.  
  
Майкрофт ответил кратко, явно дав понять, что тема ему неприятна, и Лестрейд замолчал, занявшись разогревом купленных еще на работе пончиков. Ему было совсем не стыдно таскать коробку с собой. Потому что все живые люди иногда хотят есть, а после длительных путешествий сочная сдоба в большей мере напоминала прошлогодние тапочки. Оставалась надежда, что ее реанимирует микроволновка.  
  
— Оставь этот труп кондитерской промышленности, — прозвучало над ухом так устало, что Лестрейд едва не выронил из рук коробку. — Я купил поесть.   
  
Купил... Только в гнетущем молчании не лез кусок в горло, пока Майкрофт, собравшись с мыслями, не начал говорить.  
  
— Грегори... Ты уже догадался, что проверку по делу о наркотиках остановил я. Быть может, я не имею права посвящать тебя в тонкости ситуации, но считаю, что так будет правильно. По крайней мере, в пределах допустимого. Ты уже понял, что бездарный слив информации твоей сотрудницей привел к негативным последствиям. Вот только последствия эти всплыли в одной из стран третьего мира. Если по порядку... Не так давно в одной из... африканских стран потерпел аварию самолет. В нем доставлялся гуманитарный груз и дипломатический багаж. Так вот... в этом багаже были найдены наркотики. Низкопробный героин с характерной формулой, которая отвечает тому, который якобы был передан на уничтожение в присутствии представителя вашего отдела. Причем замаскированный приоткрытым флаконом «Dior Duna», способным убить нюх десятка ищеек.  
  
Лестрейд перестал ковыряться вилкой в тарелке со спагетти, подняв на Майкрофта несколько расслабившийся взгляд.  
  
— Ну допустим... Только мы не уничтожаем наркотики. Мы актируем передачу из хранилища наркотиков, которые стали доказательной базой в делах о незаконном обороте. Я действительно не понимаю, о чем...  
  
— Грегори... С позиции логики, человечности и даже закона ты абсолютно прав. Но есть еще одна составляющая, которой наплевать на все три, ранее озвученные. Политика. Если ты знаешь, сейчас под эгидой Королевского общества охраны здоровья лоббируется свободный оборот всех видов наркотиков для личных нужд. Прошу заметить — лоббируется кабинетом, в составе которого есть я. Не хмурься, я же не сказал, что пинаю чиновников, чтобы разрешили установить рекламные стойки с красочными упаковками героина в школах. Я сказал — лоббирует кабинет. А лично я просил... письменно... чтобы дипбагаж ушел именно этим рейсом. Обычно мы отправляем дипломатическую почту спецрейсами, но сейчас время играло против меня, и я был вынужден...  
  
— И наркотики нашли, решив, что они были в дипбагаже?  
  
— Нет, Грегори... Они и были в дипбагаже.   
  
Лестрейд отпил чай, не ощущая горечи во рту.   
  
— То есть если это верно преподнести...  
  
— То будет громкий скандал, и в нем окажутся замешаны... многие.   
  
— Но виновного вы знаете.  
  
— Разумеется. Было очень несложно отследить, кому звонила неудачливая жертва киллера, по совместительству — сексуальный партнер вашей сотрудницы.  
  
— И что мешает его взять и выбить признание прямо сейчас?  
  
— То, что в одиночку провернуть такое крайне проблематично. Нужно иметь сообщника, который мог вложить наркотики в багаж после финальной проверки, не будучи замеченным.  
  
— Хотите сказать, это система?  
  
— Возможно... И мы потеряем возможность вскрыть канал, вытянуть на поверхность всю сеть, включая поставщиков, механизмы отмывания денег, подконтрольные банки и прочее. С точки зрения скорости — вариант неплохой, с точки зрения оправданности — не оправдан. Плюс ко всему, только полное выведение сети позволит гарантировать очищение моего имени. Несложно будет выяснить, что именно я инициировал отправку дипломатической почты вместе с гуманитарным грузом, мотивируя скорейшим достижением им цели... Теперь слово «груз» трижды поймут иначе. К тому же... ну возьму я его, а дальше? Мы покажем общественности избитого окровавленного человека, на котором будет написано большими буквами «Из меня выбили признание»?   
  
— Можно и без крови, — поморщился Лестрейд.  
  
— Конечно... Но вы не знаете, о ком идет речь. Это бывший военный, прошел несколько горячих точек. Таких выдиранием ногтей не взять. Расколоть — можно. Но тогда для суда понадобится упаковка подгузников. Вы же понимаете, как выжимаются такие сведения, чтобы не допустить смерти... подозреваемого? Электроды в анус... в уретру. Полный паралич сфинктеров после воздействия. Сожженная слизистая. Скажет-то он все, но... это будет проблематично — показать его тем людям, которым нужно будет... поверить в озвученную версию.   
  
— Это всего лишь задача.  
  
— Я знаю, Грегори. Но на ее решение в том виде, в котором мне нужно, требуется время. Еще одна партия. Потому что сейчас могут сунуть по косвенным уликам всех неугодных, кто мешал внедрению того самого плана.   
  
— А если отвлечь внимание на другую сторону яблока? — Лестрейд задумчиво рассматривал сжатые в замок руки. — Вы слишком зациклены на способе доставки. Если переключить внимание общественности не на способ доставки, а на то, что доставлялось?  
  
— Точнее, поднять шумиху вокруг самого факта неуничтожения наркотиков? Здраво. Но тогда под удар попадает сразу ряд структур. Я бы сказал — слишком много.  
  
— Смотря в чем. Если попробовать переключить внимание прессы? Чтобы краеугольным камнем перестал быть способ доставки? Пусть костью станет то, что кто-то допустил халатность еще на уровне передачи наркотиков на уничтожение.  
  
— Под удар попадет твой отдел.  
  
— Не попадет. Если окажется, что наркотики вышли только по моей вине, то есть я безответственно подписал акт о списании, не присутствуя на уничтожении.   
  
— Ты не хочешь... чтобы расследование прошло так, как должно? — вопрос отстраненный. Майкрофт понимал, что у Лестрейда не может быть и намека на личную связь с Донован, но... все-таки спросить следовало. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы знать мотив.  
  
— Они повесят на нее всех собак. Нет, я нисколько не пытаюсь ее обелить и уверен — чтобы ее наказать, не стоит даже углубляться в расследования, достаточно просто... пару раз не прикрыть ее вспышки самолюбования. Но она... неплохой человек, Холмс, и никогда бы сознательно не пошла на то, чтобы слить наркотики. По глупости — да, по непониманию — да, но не мотивированно и целенаправленно. Глупость не освобождает от ответственности, и будь я уверен, что именно такая трактовка будет стоять в бумагах — слова бы не сказал. Но... трактовка будет иная. И набор эпизодов гораздо шире. Потому что под шумок сольют... все.   
  
— А если я дам гарантию, что будет именно... та... трактовка? — Майкрофт автоматически потянулся за книгой, лежавшей на столике. Когда он начал ее читать? Видимо, ночью, чтобы отогнать назойливые мысли о той самой проблеме... Стивен Херман, «Гордиев узел: современная трагедия» [2]. Уж да, настоящий гордиев узел, и развязать его — никак. Разве что воспользоваться предложением Лестрейда.   
  
— Это дело будет вести отдел внутренних расследований, надавить на них, конечно, можно, но у них повернутость на прозрачности. Прежде, чем протокол выпорхнет из-под подписи, в прессе прозвучит релиз пресс-секретаря о раскрытии серьезного дела, связанного с наркотиками. Если вмешаетесь — возникнет еще больше вопросов, и вы окажетесь косвенно связаны с этим делом. Пусть даже косвенно. А так все, что вам нужно — отпустить поводок, и пусть проверка идет своим ходом. А пока колесо будет вертеться, у вас появится время.   
  
— Ты понимаешь, чем это может закончиться? — Майкрофт сжал виски, отстраненно глядя в окно. На столе остывал чай. Тот самый, который очень дорогой и должен быть очень горячим, а иначе его приходится выливать.  
  
—Я понимаю, что есть момент риска, — Лестрейд пожал плечами, подвинул кресло почти вплотную к креслу Холмса, уселся и взял свою чашку, сделав пару глотков. — Главное — дать верный посыл. Намекнуть, что будет проверка, что я уверен, что все будет замечательно и так далее — в прессе. Чтобы дело стали видеть именно в таком ключе. Ну чем может закончиться? Для меня лично? Выговором? В отличие от королевы, я не боюсь потерять корону... Увольнением? Пойду консультантом в какую-то адвокатскую контору, да найду чем заняться, с голоду точно не умру. Ну не убьют же меня, в конце концов, за банальную халатность.  
  
Майкрофт молчал. Потому что в голосе Лестрейда звучала улыбка, и сказано было все так обыденно... словно на кону не было увольнение десятка людей. Его, Майкрофта, к слову, людей. По лицу Холмса пробежала кривая улыбка. Неисправим. Мир мог катиться к чертям, а Грегори был неисправим. Самооговором он прикрывал виновных и не подставлял ни единого человека в собственном отделе. Кроме себя самого.   
  
Имя на первых полосах газет... Обвинение в халатности... Плевки от своры журналистов. Не смертельно, о чем речь... Совсем не смертельно. Вот только Майкрофт давно научился читать подтекст его слов. И сейчас сводил колечки цепи воедино, аккуратно, одно за другим, подбирая по размеру и сечению. Вроде все совпадало... Все — да не все. Что-то не давало покоя в буднично-расслабленной позе Лестрейда и том, как он пил тот самый горький чай, который всегда пробовал для приличия. Черт... Было что-то.   
  
Это что-то назойливо жужжало над ухом весь следующий день, когда он согласовывал встречи и дорогу. И на следующий, когда в свободную минуту трижды прочертил схему, найдя ее безупречной. И даже на следующий, когда он садился в самолет, когда отбывал встречи, когда общался в неформальной обстановке с недавними оппонентами. Когда это что-то не давало уснуть уже в номере, где он облачился в накрахмаленную пижаму и улегся в постель.   
  
Промучившись почти час без сна, он, наконец, сдался, не включая света, налил себе выпить. Алкоголь приятно обжег желудок, а взгляд рассеянно пробежался по темной комнате.   
  
Может, просто в гостинице не уснуть? Вроде никогда такой проблемы не было? Или что-то забыл дома?  
  
Взгляд мысленно воскресил дом в том состоянии, в котором он его оставил перед выездом.  
  
Окна закрыты... Да, сознательно оставил включенным ночник — так не в первый раз. А на столе до сих пор стоит чашка, из которой Лестрейд пил чай... А он так и не убрал ее в посудомоечную машину. И лежит недочитанная книга... «Гордиев узел: современная трагедия» Стивена Хермана... Без закладки. Майкрофт Холмс с точностью может воспроизвести в памяти и номер страницы, и последнее прочитанное предложение... Страница 164. «Нет свидетелей, нет улик, нет оружия».  
  
В мозгу полыхнуло, словно он выпил не виски, а гремучую смесь, приправленную пламенем. Ну конечно же! Та самая фраза, которую он прочел накануне, которая не давала ему покоя. Виновник, несомненно, поймет, что Лестрейд прикрывает Майкрофта, и убьет его, чтобы замести следы и полностью себя обелить. Убив единственного человека, который знал бы о самооговоре. Самого Лестрейда. На стадии самого первого протокола. Не дать раскрутиться колесу, позволить составить один заведомо провальный протокол — и убить... Имитировать самоубийство. Остальное додумают все. Следователи, журналисты, начальство. Нет свидетеля — нет улик. И тот самый неучтенный фактор — не в схеме. Она как раз легкая, простая и точная, как всегда в работе Лестрейда. Который намекнет о проверке и своем волнении не всем — а тому самому сообщнику. Который прекрасно знал, что остался лишь один момент. Знал, потому что ежедневно сталкивался с ним по работе. Знал и учитывал.  
  
О да, для Майкрофта это не имело особого значения. Его люди могли выбить признание из кого угодно. И не было нужды в том, чтобы параноидально пасти улики, когда виновник был точно известен, и Грегори это знал. Понимал, что виновного так или иначе расколют и накажут, и это — сугубо вопрос времени. Зато схема сработает. Что может быть доказательнее, если детектив совершает суицид, не дождавшись результатов проверки по громкому делу о наркотиках?  
  
Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кресла, катая в руках бокал. То, что ради него подставляли шкуру, не было чем-то непривычным и неожиданным. Скорее, это было нормой — для его сотрудников, которым платили неплохие деньги. Не было нормой для людей, вхожих в его дом. Они куда более охотно прятались за его спину... И даже не это выбивалось из норм и правил. То, что Лестрейд стоит на отдельной позиции — вне сотрудников, семьи, знакомых и прочих, — он давно принял как факт. И что Лестрейд не умеет пользоваться связями, стало очевидно еще в первые месяцы знакомства. Потому, собственно, и сложилось все так, что именно он сумел войти в темный вечер с черно-белым кино и взять в руки чашку чаю.  
  
Майкрофт знал и понимал, что Лестрейд — полицейский, который каждый день рискует быть убитым одуревшей от наркотиков истеричкой или фанатом с камнем в руке. И его фото окажется на полосах газет и даже будет стоять какое-то время на столе в отделе. Но то, на что он был готов пойти сейчас... Последнее, что остается после человека — это память. И как нужно кем-то дорожить, чтобы бросить на зеленое сукно ту самую ставку — память о себе после смерти. Позволить всем считать, что ты пустил на самотек уничтожение огромных партий наркотиков, а может быть — и был сообщником, о чем не упустят возможности намекнуть журналисты...  
  
И кому звонить, если до сих пор непонятно, как пойдет схема дальше?  
  
Майкрофт криво улыбнулся.   
  
Пока не известен доподлинно канал финансирования и все участники преступления.  
Ну да, он потеряет возможность перехватить контрольную партию и перекрыть с апломбом канал поставок. А смысл, если... Да, его могут уволить по-тихому, и Антею, и еще десяток человек. А Лестрейда просто...  
  
Оборвав себя на полумысли, он набрал номер.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Антея. Я подумал, что не готов ждать, пока привезут нужное мне количество бархата, заказывайте шторы прямо сейчас... Кроить можно, как сочтете нужным, испортите — ну что же... Будем считать, что это был учебный материал.  
  
— Да, мистер Холмс. И посмотрите видеоматериал, который я вам отправила. Думаю, это важно.  
  
Майкрофт вздрогнул, переходя в режим просмотра.  
  
Репортеры атаковали явно нервничающего Лестрейда, который вещал, что идет проверка и он уверен, что все чисто, и он видит в этом сугубо попытки подставить добропорядочных работников его отдела.  
  
Че-е-ерт, Грегори... Ты же не то что его провоцируешь. Ты размахиваешь красной тряпкой перед носом быка.  
  
Майкрофт выдохнул. Вовремя... Как же вовремя он отдал распоряжение.   
  
Как там говорил Грегори? С голоду не умрет? Вот и он не умрет. А гордыня... Оказывается, она порой имеет непомерную стоимость.  
  
Например, чья-то жизнь. И вечер не в компании проектора. И две пустых чайных чашки на столе.  
  
Он отключил телефон, отставив в сторону бокал. Улыбнулся в темноту.  
  
Потому что ужасно захотелось спать. Словно ремень, охватывающий голову все эти дни, лопнул, освободив от постоянной гнетущей тревоги. Майкрофт Холмс заснул, сидя в кресле в холле шикарного королевского номера, нисколько не заботясь о том, что будет с тем самым бархатом. Потому что... ну уволят. Как сказал Лестрейд, он же все-таки не королева?  
  
Утро наступило шумно, поздно и дискомфортно. После ночи в кресле разламывалась спина, зашторенные окна врали о времени, пережатая кнопка аппарата поставила телефон на беззвучный режим. В итоге исходные данные оказались печальными. На часах 10:01, завтрак придется теперь ждать (подавать его уже закончили), на телефоне мигало одиннадцать сообщений, а настроение... Да, настроение было гораздо лучше вчерашнего. Появилась какая-то вальяжная неспешность, которой не было места в обыденности Майкрофта Холмса. Он принял душ, позвонил на ресепшен и сел к столику, перечитывая сообщения.  
  
«Шторы подошли отлично, выкройки совпали. А.».  
  
Бровь Майкрофта вздернулась. А ведь неплохо. Совсем неплохо. Значит, тип раскололся без чрезмерного давления, и это вполне позволяет ожидать, что удастся устроить линчевание пары виновных без громких истерик и зачистки под шумок неугодных. Три пропущенных от Шерлока. Три от Антеи.   
  
И ни одного от Лестрейда.  
  
Не то чтобы Грегори позволял себе такие звонки, точнее — это было бы скорее чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но в совокупности с...  
  
«Ситуация. Г.Л. А.».  
  
«Закройщик уже у нас и переделывает шторы с новой тканью. А.».  
  
И последнее утреннее сообщение от Антеи.   
  
«S55.7[3]. W32[4] . S21.1.[5]? Г.Л. А.».  
  
Майкрофт замер, еще раз взглянул на телефон. Антея отправила официальный диагноз, а сколько раз врачи ошибались?  
  
Было сообщение.   
  
И был день, который предстояло отработать.  
  
И очередное напоминание.  
  
До недавнего времени ему не было дела до суеты, когда на кону стояли интересы страны. Он работал, не отвлекаясь на личное, принимал верные решения.  
  
Да, его последнее решение было верным. Как признает нехотя Шерлок — гениальным. А по сути... это был риск. Дикий риск карьерами десятка отличных специалистов, отстаивающих интересы Британии, против вероятности смерти полицейского. Сколько их погибает на улицах в год? Это — их работа, которую они выбрали.  
  
От-клю-ча-ем.  
  
И он отключил. Потому что на кону было многое, и ему нельзя было позволять себе сейчас продолжать думать. Он и так наломал дров. Больше, чем хотелось бы.   
  
Вечером Майкрофт возвращался домой.  
  
И не читал входящих сообщений от Антеи.   
  
Он никогда не позволял себе бежать от реальности, мало того — не видел в этом смысла. Оказалось, смысл был. Был, если от этого зависели последующие несколько часов. Часы в полете, которые нельзя просто вырвать из жизни или перемотать стрелки. Зато можно подумать. Подумать, как он докатился до такого — рисковать десятком карьер и судеб, столь важных для страны? Как он вообще мог...  
  
Сколько времени нужно для того, чтобы понять: ты был прав? И твое решение было абсурдным, нелепым, даром что чудом удалось избежать последствий... Кто бы мог подумать, что сообщник, посмотрев видео, а потом узнав об аресте Доусона, рискнет атаковать Лестрейда у подъезда его дома, учитывая, что возвращается он едва ли не за полночь.  
  
Логически просчитывается на раз... даже обидно понимать, насколько тупы люди, работающие рядом. И насколько стала чище голова, когда отпала необходимость отодвигать в сторону дела, когда в сводке мелькала информация о гибели офицера полиции... Когда...  
  
Это были хорошие три недели. Они многое прояснили. В том числе и то, каким человеком был детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. Ни звонка, ни попытки поговорить, ни намека...   
  
Хорошая осень.  
  
Вот только когда Лестрейд научится одеваться по погоде?  
  
Майкрофт вышел из машины, зажав зонт под мышкой. В десятом часу ему сообщили, что Лестрейд покинул рабочий кабинет, заехал в магазин, купил еды и теперь направляется домой.  
  
Вот он идет к дому... Не оглядываясь. Устал? Растерял осторожность? Или узнал?  
  
Как? В темноте? Просто по шагам?  
  
Щелкнул замок входной двери.   
  
И он вошел следом за хозяином в крохотную квартирку.  
  
Грегори не удивился, не разозлился. Улыбнулся, закрывая дверь за гостем, который появился за спиной, словно тень, даже не поздоровавшись.  
  
— Чай? Попроще, конечно, но все-таки... Или спешите?  
  
Ни упрека. Ничего. Словно они вчера перекидывались словами за остывшим чаем, глядя на ночной город, в роскошном холле апартаментов Майкрофта.  
  
Только последние слова полоснули по бьющемуся пульсу. Спешите?.. Лестрейд предположил, что он мог зайти попрощаться? И вот так принимает это?  
  
Майкрофт прошел в ту часть квартиры, где теоретически располагалась кухня, сел на стул, опустив руки. Молча.   
  
Рядом возился Лестрейд. Ставил чайник, разогревал какую-то еду, почему-то ставил в угол зонт Майкрофта.   
  
Он щадил левую руку, хотя не сказать, чтобы его действия были слишком уж неуклюжи.  
  
— Ты на завтра взял выходной...  
  
Просто так, без подтекста. Между прочим.  
  
— Мне нужно в клинику, плановый осмотр. Я пропустил одно посещение, решил, что так будет лучше... Чтобы не названивали на работу.  
  
Такой будничный ответ... словно действительно ничего не случилось.   
  
— Ты что-то еще сегодня планировал?  
  
— Ну вот поесть... Ужин, кстати, погрелся. И чай.  
  
Майкрофт отстраненно кивнул, осторожно зыркнул в сторону тарелки с покупной курицей и горкой риса (быстрого приготовления, из пакетиков). Потянулся за чашкой — своей, из белоснежного фарфора с золотистой ручкой в виде лисьей морды, сделал глоток.  
  
— Слушай. Не хочу ничего объяснять, хорошо? Просто поехали.  
  
— Поехали, — легко согласился Лестрейд, запихивая в холодильник нетронутую тарелку с едой.  
  
И вышел следом за Майкрофтом, сунув под мышку забытый им зонт.  
  
Майкрофт курил и ждал, пока Лестрейд закроет дверь и спустится вниз. Почти в двенадцатом часу ночи. Непонятно куда и непонятно зачем.  
  
А в телефоне висело неудаленное сообщение из клиники о пропущенном осмотре. В случае высоких рисков больной мог оставить, помимо собственных, координаты родственников. Или друзей.   
  
И вряд ли Лестрейд, даже будучи раненым, мог ошибиться, диктуя номер телефона.  
Они ехали в машине, и Лестрейд буднично информировал Холмса о том, как прошла итоговая схема.   
  
— Когда вы одобрили мои действия, я подождал первого явно видного броска внутренников, поспешил дать пресс-конференцию. Предполагая, что почта Донован сохранила адреса, я со своей почты переслал ей скан-копию липового графика проверки с печатью от прошлого графика. Выходило, что после пресс-конференции у меня был день, чтобы привести все в порядок, включая весь спектр доказательств. Донован я написал, что в целях защиты чести мундира отдела и доказательства невиновности, мною будут отправлены наши телефоны на проверку. Бред, сам знаю... Но это было первое, что пришло в голову. Я в те дни сидел подольше на работе, зная, что туда не сунутся. Под домом напасть на меня сложнее, а надежнее подземный гараж на работе. Пришлось немного поиграться... я ставил машину в углу со слабым освещением и так, чтобы путь к ней был освещен еще хуже, а свет падал на противоположную сторону. Это по сути давало мне фору в безопасности. Я понимаю, что план неидеален и в нем много проколов... Но вы же знаете, я никогда не был гением. В итоге оставался один участок, который позволял произвести нападение... И там я постарался поставить камеры ночного видения. Ну да, дорого... пришлось немного... понадеяться на то, что в следующем году нам увеличат бюджет.  
  
— То есть ты ждал, что в тебя будут стрелять.  
  
— Нет, я не ждал... Точнее, я хотел, чтобы была попытка и... Я носил бронежилет и...  
  
— Идиот.  
  
— Это хорошее доказательство для суда. И к тому же... ничего страшного не произошло.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь переступишь через себя и начнешь называть меня по имени?  
  
— Например? Даби-даби-даби-Майкрофт-ком?[6]  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза. За такое время можно было бы переупрямить даже козла, но Лестрейд упорно продолжал гнуть свою линию и держать формальную дистанцию, разумеется — чисто из вредности. Иногда это переставало казаться смешным и вызывало просто злость.  
  
Лестрейд легко улыбнулся, а Майкрофт задумчиво потянулся за сигаретами, понимая, что Грегори до смерти хочется закурить, но первым в чужой машине он не станет этого делать. Чувство такта... О да, то самое, которое Шерлок счел рудиментом, выкорчевав у себя до последней крошки... И от которого порой было так спокойно... Такая себе уверенность, что нет нужды ждать гадости, подвоха или... запаха сигарет, когда раскалывается голова.  
  
Машина остановилась у дома Холмса.  
  
А дома ждет чай... И запрещенный ванильный чизкейк из «нулевого» творога на заказ из ресторана, и все та же недочитанная книжка на столе.   
  
Майкрофт занялся завариванием чая — таинством, которое неизменно успокаивало, позволяя отключиться от реальности, искоса наблюдая за гостем. Лестрейд был напряжен... Идиот... Идиоты.  
  
— Я упустил, что ты не поужинал... У меня есть пара стейков, которые можно зажарить, и чизкейк... И чай.  
  
Для чего было тянуть время, игнорируя настороженный взгляд серьезных темно-карих глаз? Над кем издевался? Над собой, чего уж тут. Почему он принял это решение? Потому что много раз рубил узлы сам, сидя в компании коньяка ночи напролет в темном кабинете.   
  
Янтарно-красный напиток наполнил чашки, и Майкрофт неторопливо расположился в кресле, кивнув Лестрейду на соседнее.  
  
— Ты этого не озвучиваешь, но я вижу по глазам — догадался. Да, я принял рискованное решение, которое по сути не уравновешивало возможных потерь и моих интересов. И мне в этот раз повезло. Могло не повезти... И десяток людей потеряли бы работу, не смогли бы принести истинной пользы государству. Людей талантливых и безумно значимых для Британии... И ты знаешь... я поступлю так снова. Знаешь, как подбирают индивидуальную диету? Пробно вводят на несколько дней и следят за изменениями организма. Если она не идет на пользу — отменяют.   
  
Лестрейд отвел глаза в сторону, закусив губу. Молча. А он и не скажет ничего — в этом Майкрофт был уверен на сто процентов.   
  
— Так вот, детектив-инспектор... Да, Британия многое бы потеряла без пяти, семи или десяти талантливых дипломатов. Но еще больше она потеряет без меня. Я попробовал вернуть... диету. И понял, что не справляюсь с ней. Черт тебя побери, Грегори. Сделай лицо попроще, уже все сказал. Нарежь этот несчастный чизкейк и... что-то будешь пить? Будешь.   
  
— У меня завтра в восемь...  
  
— Нет у тебя завтра ничего в восемь. Уже нет. И у меня нет. И раз уж я... гм... в некоторой степени виноват... я позволю тебе выбирать детектив для вечернего просмотра. И дай уже сюда свой телефон. Я скуп на эмоции, но не хочу невзначай уволить слишком назойливых сотрудников, если они начнут разыскивать тебя до полудня.  
  
  
 **Примечания:**  
 **1.**  Вымышленное название из этических соображений.  
 **2.**  Herman, Stephen. The Gordian Knot: А Modern Tragedy. [New Orleans (LA)] : Gravier House Press, 1999.  
 **3.**  По Международной классификации болезней (МКБ): травма нескольких кровеносных сосудов на уровне предплечья.  
 **4.**  По МКБ: выстрел из ручного огнестрельного оружия.  
 **5.**  По МКБ: открытая рана передней стенки грудной клетки.  
Автор исходит из того, что Антея не является медиком, не может знать особенностей формулировки для различных типов экспертиз, но вполне может для удобства использовать для определения причины и характера травм МКБ.  
 **6.**  [www.Mycroft.com](http://www.mycroft.com/) 


End file.
